Murders of War Oneshot
by Ldrmas
Summary: War, war inflicted on a beautiful home. On a peaceful land. What are two people in love to do in this time of such killing, such dread?


Okay I was watching this movie where this guy and his family's village is attacked so to make sure his family is safe, he puts them down this big large hole thingy. I only saw this part of the movie but the women was begging the guy to not leave them and everything but all he says is that he'll be back. Then I was doing the dishes and I was thinking of what if Axe was to do that to Rox, how it would work out and everything. Well ta-da, this is what i got. Enjoy! X) I don't own anything except the idea.

* * *

War. War had spread over the land, country, home. Our beautiful peaceful home trapped in the disaster called war. Bombs danced around us and I no longer heard them. I only saw flashes of light then dark then light again. The only thing I heard was my lover's breath. He was carrying me trying to get us out in one piece. The earth shock along with my brain. I didn't know what to do everything was….overwhelming.

The cool air of the outdoors smacked our faces, stinging our eyes. I cried as we neared the shelter. The bomb shelter, the place that was to be our home for the next hours. I clung to my redhead tighter as he pulled the door open and set me in. I gazed at him as he didn't get in. Why didn't he get in?

"Rox…." He ran his hands along my face and I did the same to him. My heart was pounding louder than the loudest drum and I held him, looking pleadingly into his eyes.

"….Rox….I'll be back…"

"No…."

"…I love you…."

"No…you can't…." I was stopped as we pressed our lips together. The earth shock again and flashes of lights outlined our connected bodies. I held his shirt as tight as I could as the tears reddened my face. He pulled away from me and I gasped.

"…Stay here, I'll be back…" He said that to me and I could only scream out his name as he pushed me back and closed the shelter door, locking it.

"AXEL!" I screamed as I flung myself against the metal door trying to get it open. I prayed to get it open.

"AXEL!? Axel…NO….Axel, you can't just leave me here…." I banged against the shaking metal, my fists turning red yet I could not see in the mind scaring darkness.

"AXEL…NOOO!!…" I screamed and my voice went silent along with the world as nothing registered to me anymore.

Then it all stopped, everything went silent. The ground no longer shook and I couldn't hear a thing. I rose from the ground, figuring I must have passed out or something. I looked at the door before kicking it open and to my surprise it opened, blinding my eyes with a warming light.

I crawled out of the dark shelter and stood, more liked wobbled to me feet. Everything, everything was gone. Nothing remained but rumble and a few patches of green that would remind you of the once beautiful land. Our home was now nothing but piles. Piles of bricks and wood that had stood their ground and tried to stand up to the bully bombs. I cried.

"Axel?" I called out his name hurrying to the piles and began to dig through them. The burning bricks scorched my gentle hands and the woods cut my wrists but I didn't care, all I wanted was to find him. I needed to find him.

"AXEL!" I yelled out, falling upon my bleeding knees burying my red face in my hands that ached. The tears fell to the nothingness below me and I hunched over. I had nothing.

A groan reached my ears and I sat up looking around frantically. I spotted a small pile that was near where our front door used to be and another groan reached my ears, along with a single cough. That cough gave me hope. I scrambled over to that pile and began to tear it apart making my already wounded hands bleed all the more. I then found him. His red spikes and his face in the ground.

"Axel." I said softly as I eased him on his back and then into my arms. I brought him close to my face looking at him as if everything depended on it. His eyes twitched and I thanked whoever was in charge for allowing me to look into his eyes again. He then actually smiled at me.

"Rox…" He wheezed, his eyes fluttering and chest going up slower than I could ever imagine. I could tell he was trying to move his fist but I only stroked his cheek.

"Shh…It's okay….everything is going to be okay…" I lied to him and myself as only my tears fell upon his face and he gazed back up at me. I gasped as his fist was suddenly touching my hand. I noticed he had something in it and I held my palm open.

He placed a scorched but still in good shape blue box in my hand and then his arm fell again. I looked at him and he was still smiling at me.

"I love you…"

'No…'

I'll wait until I see ya again…."

'No..'

"…then we…can have a proper…." His eyelids fell and his smiled disappeared. I dropped the box and held his face, drastically.

"No…no…no…Axe…Axel…no…no, you can't just leave me here….no…..no….AXEL!"

My lids rose and my sapphires glowed in the morning sunshine. I felt a light hand against my back and turned, facing the one who woke me.

"Good morning Roxas." Aerith said lightly as she eased her hand back. I only rose and didn't look at her as I wiped the sweat off my brow the single gold ring rolling across my chest as it swayed on the chain around my neck. She sighed before picking up a cup and handing it to me.

"Well here is your tea. I'll see you downstairs, okay?" She again said softly and I only nodded. She sighed as she then headed out of the room and closed my door. It had been two years since my nightmares had actually took place. I sipped my tea soon sighing.

Aerith had found me walking around with a face full of tears and during the two years of her kind care I have never once said one word to her. She was too patience for own good cause she never tried to get me to talk. Yet she was still so kind. I lived on her farm and worked. I didn't go to school, nor had a job all I did was work for her on her farm.

In return I got a room, clothes and three meals a day. It was never enough though, nothing would never be enough. I had lost everything. I had lost Axel.

* * *

I don't have a chapter two but my friends on DA made seconds chapter for me!

One - http:// .com/ art/Murders- of-War-Reborn-109414095#

Two - http:// darkgaararain. deviantart .com/ art/ Declerations-of-Peace-109473914

Enjoy! (You can see these without the spaces)


End file.
